Service providers are delivering an increasing amount and variety of television content, over broadband networks, to an ever-growing number of users. Broadband network are expanding infrastructures to meet the growing demand to deliver and manage a growing array of television content, such as new television channels, television programs, Video on Demand (VoD) titles, and/or television services intended to enhance the television viewing experience.
Service providers often rely on the user to identify, report, and diagnose system conditions associated with the delivery of television content and services. Consequently, when the user encounters a system condition, the user will usually call a customer service agent associated with the service provider, attempt to describe the nature of the system condition, and perform troubleshooting based on instructions received from the customer service agent. It is sometimes difficult, however, for the user to accurately describe the system condition encountered, to understand the instructions received from the customer service agent, or to perform the instructions to correct the system condition.